


The Little Kitten.

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of rimming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Louis is lonely, Love, M/M, harry can turn into a kitten, harry is a hybrid of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis heard a meow outside his door, he opens it to reveal a tiny black kitten with four white paws and big green eyes staring right up to him. He coos at how adorable he looks, he let's the little one in who instantly cuddles under the blankets on the couch.</p><p>But, what happens in the morning will shock us all.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> or the one where Harry can turn into a kitten and Louis is looking for love. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__

__

_**Louis POV**_  
  
“You know what Niall, that just doesn’t make any sense whatsoever.”

“Really, how so?”

“How is it possible for someone to be part animal and part human, where’s the logic in that?”

“It’s simple, the mother consented in beastiality.”

“Ew, that’s disgusting.”

“Exactly, but how else do you think it might be possible?”

“Umm, I don’t know, maybe a science experiment gone wrong?”

“True, but I like my idea better.”

“You, my friend are an odd one.”

“But, you love me.”

“Also true, anyways, I got to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow!” I hung up the phone and got up off the couch to go into the kitchen to dispose of my mug. Tonight had been an interesting night due to the fact that there has been this story all over the news about some hybrid of some sorts was found.

I walk back to the couch and go to put my feet up when I hear a faint sound outside the door. At first I thought that I might be hearing something so I just let it be for a few more minutes. Just as the show ended, I heard it again, it sounded almost like a meow.

I muted the television and waited for the noise, and it was in fact a meow. I quickly got up off the couch and opened the door. I looked down and saw a little black kitten with four white paws and bright green eyes.

 _“Meow,”_  the kitten spoke as it licked at it’s paw. I crouch down and I notice that there isn’t a collar around his neck. I carefully picks him up and it instantly cuddles into my arms.

“Hey there little guy, wanna spend the night with me and we can find your home tomorrow?” All he does is purr in my arms. I walk over to the couch and I set him down. He slowly crawls over to the blankets and burrows himself under them just enough to where his head just peeks out.

I coo at him as he nuzzles his head into the blankets and closes his eyes. As I was about to get up to go to my room I hear a soft thump and I look to the floor and there he was looking right up to me.

He puts his paw on my leg as if he wanted to come, “Alright, come on.” He follows me into my room and I change into my pajamas. I turn to see that he’s cuddled on one of the pillows and i get into the bed. Once I get comfortable, he moves his body to the area in my neck and he purrs loudly.

I slip my eyes closed and fall into a nice deep slumber.

**

I groan as I feel the weight on me was getting heavier. I open my eyes and notice a boy half on top of my body.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I scream and it makes the stranger jolt up from his sleep and fall to the floor.

“How the fuck did you get into my house? and why are you in my bed on top of me?” I ask with and evidently angered voice.

The boy, who was just in a pair of boxers, rubbed at his head, “You let me in last night…”

“Yeah sure, but how do I not remember this? All I let in was a cat…” I widened my eyes, “Wait are you one of the people that had an experiment done on you?”  
  
“Yeah, and it went totally wrong. I change into a cat once the sun goes down and I can’t stop it until true loves first kiss breaks the curse.”

“Is this some messed up fairy tale or something?” I ask with a chuckle.

“Haha, very funny, but i’m not kidding though. The stupid scientist turned out to be some sorcerer or some shit.”

“You really aren’t kidding…”

“If I was do you think I would have figured a way out of this already?”

“Maybe, but you could still be lying.”

“Sure, think whatever you want.”

The room stayed quiet for awhile until Harry spoke up, “Ermm, this may sound odd, but would you mind me staying here until the news reports die down?”

“Well, I don’t see why not and besides cuddling with a little kitten is the best way to fall asleep,” I spoke without even realizing what I just said and I noticed he was looking down at his lap blushing.

“Okay. Well, I’m Harry by the way.”  
  
“And I’m Louis.”


	2. part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add another part after this one.

The past few weeks had gone by quickly, the news reports did dial down a bit, but they were still out looking for the kitten boy. It wasn’t like they wanted to find him to make sure he’s okay, no they wanted to run tests on him, make him their guinea pig once again. Louis loved the company, so he told him he could stay here as long as he wants, Harry was okay with it. 

“So, basically you turn into a kitten when the sun goes down, and then turn back when it comes back up?” Louis asked curiously, even though he already knew the answer to that. 

Harry nodded, “That’s really it.”

“This reminds me of Fiona from Shrek, how she turned into an ogre at sundown.”

Harry pouts, “Really, you’re going to compare me with a green ogre?” 

Louis chuckles, “I am not comparing you to it in the literal sense, just the fact that you change at sundown and she did as well.” That conversation ended as quickly as it started, and silence fell between the two lads. 

They continued eating their breakfast in silence, it was so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop. 

 

**

 

“Harry?” Louis called out, the younger boy went up the stairs to take a shower, and well that was over an hour ago. Louis looked at the clock and muttered “shit” before he ran up the stairs. He heard the shower still running and he was in luck when the door was unlocked. 

He opened it up, to only have a little kitten, a very wet little kitten, jump and cling onto his jumper. The little one was shivering, and mewling at Louis to get the water off of him. 

“Did you turn when you were showering?” The only response that he got was a loud meow, “Let me turn off the water and then we can get you all snuggly soft.” Louis put Harry into his hood, and he instantly curled into a ball. Louis shivered at the wet nose that was placed at the back of his neck. 

He turned off the shower and then grabbed a soft towel, he reached into the hood only to get his hand licked. “Hey, stop that!” He grabbed Harry and walked to the bed. He placed down the towel and placed Harry onto his back. He tried to roll over, “No, stop. You want to get dry and warm, let me finish what I was going to do.” He stopped trying to roll over and looked up at Louis with his wide green eyes, Louis wiped down his fur a bit with a smaller towel that he grabbed, and then wrapped him in the bigger towel. He created a kitty taco, something vets usually do to get all control of the head with their arms and legs confined. He picked him up and cradled him like a baby as he walked into the living room. He had the fire going and he sat closer to it, while he watched the movie that him and Harry were supposed to finish before he turned into the kitten.

Louis ran his fingers softly over his ears and a soft purr erupted from him. Louis cooed softly and unwrapped the towel, Harry stretching his paws and yawning big. He looked to Louis with his half lidded eyes, basically saying “why did you wake me, I was so comfortable.” 

Louis tossed the towel to the side before he got up, not before setting Harry to the ground. He sat on his little bum, licked his paw before licking his lips and looking up to Louis. “Now, are you going to sit there or are you going to come cuddle?” Harry’s eyes went wide and he was right behind Louis, but as soon as they reached the stairs, there was a problem. 

Harry pawed at the carpet covering the stairs, and tried to jump, failing miserably every time. Louis looks down to Harry, chuckling slighty, “Alright, hop on.” He got down to the floor and Harry climbed on to his back right onto his shoulder. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ next, purring softly, “You know, you are an adorable kitty.” 

Harry swiped his paw onto Lou’s cheek, “I meant it as a compliment, you’re not to bad on the eyes when you are you.” Harry meowed in response and Louis was soon laying down on the bed, carefully so Harry doesn’t fall off. 

“Now, Harry don’t sleep there, remember what happened last time?” Louis woke up one day, with Harry basically suffocating him with his stomach. It might be funny now, but Louis still doesn’t want that to happen again. Harry moved down and curled into a ball by Louis hip and he was soon fast asleep.

 

**

 

Harry woke up cuddling Louis’ stomach, literally his arms wrapped around the older boy, and not to mention he sort of drooled on him as well. 

Louis groaned and sat up in bed, “Have a nice sleep?”

“Yeah,” Harry spoke as he stretched out his muscles. 

“I would believe so, that drool mark on your face is very evident.” 

Harry was quick to wipe it away, “Sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry.” 

The rest of the morning went by quickly, until there was a frantic knock on Louis’ door. Louis opened it, only to be shoved to the side as his neighbor came in through the door. 

“Louis, the government found out that you are the one harbouring Harry.”


	3. part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content

 

 

“Brian, What do you mean?” Louis was dumbfounded, how could they have found him?  
  
“Apparently someone showed a resident in this apartment a photo of Harry and told them that he was being harboured somewhere in the building.”  
  
“Shit, then what can we do?” Brian just shrugged, he was just the messenger, he wasn’t cut out to coming up with plans.

“I really don’t know, but whatever you can think of, you need to at least disguise Harry or hide him.”  
  
“But, what if they try to search my apartment?”  
  
“They cannot search without a warrant and I’m sure they probably won’t even have one,” Brian said recalling all those crime shows he watches all the time.

“You sure?”  
  
“Positive.”

“Okay, thank you for letting me know.”  
  
“No problem, where is Harry anyways?”   
  
“Last I saw him he was curled on the couch, but seeing the time he’s probably burrowed himself underneath the blankets.”  
  
“Meaning he’s a kitten right now?”  
  
Louis nodded, “Right, let’s go see the little guy.” Louis walked in front of Brian until they reached their living room and just as he suspected, a tiny little kitten curled into a ball on the couch underneath the blankets.

“Harry, buddy we have a visitor,” Louis spoke softly and smiled as the little one moved out from under the blanket to where just part of his head was showing. He meowed at Louis before he got completely out of the covers and stretched his limbs before hopping down and going over to Brian.

Brian bent down and picked him up and Harry instantly cuddled into his arms. Brian scratched him behind his ears and he purred loudly. He smiled, “You are so adorable.” Harry purred and nuzzled his head into Brian’s hand.

Louis was looking on and he was getting jealous, he wants to be the only one who is able to do that to Harry. But, he kept himself composed because he didn’t want to lose Brian as a friend.

Brian let Harry down safely and sighed, “Well, I’m going to do some snooping to find out who it was that spilled the beans.”

Louis nodded, “Okay, just let us know if you find anything or if you have a plan for Harry.”

“Will do, bye!” Brian left the apartment and Louis looked down at Harry who just looked back at him turning his head in wonder.

“Well, since we’ve already eaten, want to just go to bed?” Harry just meowed and Louis took that as a yes and picked him up to bring him into the room they’ve been sharing for a couple months now.

“Alright, Harry you know the drill,” Louis spoke as he curled just under his armpit, they figured out in this position Harry would just wake up cuddled into Lou, so they were fine with this.

  


**

  
  
One thing that they forgot to realize was Harry wasn’t wearing anything when he turned into a kitten. He had showered and right as he was putting on clothes, he changed. So, Louis woke up to a very naked Harry cuddled into him.

“Harry, why are you completely bare?”

Harry just groaned and cuddled closer into Louis.

“Harry, mate, your morning wood is pressed right into my bladder,” Louis’ tone got a little louder, hoping that it would wake up Louis.

Harry’s eyes opened and he peered down, “Sorry, I wasn’t able to inform you that I wasn’t able to change after my shower.”

“It’s fine, just can I use the bathroom?” Harry removed himself and burrowed under the covers as Louis disappeared in the bathroom. He was having a hard time peeing since he was slightly hard, it made it hurt, but he just slowly started to think about things that would turn him off so he could go.

Once he was done, he went back into the room and Harry was still naked, but with his legs sprawled out on the bed and Louis’ went hard. He didn’t even know why this turned him on, but maybe because he looked so spread out for him, just waiting for him.

He groaned and Harry’s head moved, “What’s wrong?”

“You are what is wrong.”  
  
“What do you mean?”

Louis came closer to him and then straddled his hips, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “You just laying there in all your glory thinking I wouldn’t notice that you did this on purpose.”  
  
Harry’s flash flushed, “Nope.”

“You sure about that? Because no one normally does this to their roommate.”  
  
“Positive.”  
  
“So, If I were to do this,” Louis moved down and took Harry’s hardening length into his hands, “It wouldn’t mean anything?”  
  
“No.”

“Then what about this,” he thumbed the slit slightly making Harry’s hips buck up into his hand.

“Fine, fine, I did do it because me wanking in the shower to images of you doesn’t cut it.”

Louis’ eyes went darker as the images of Harry wanking and moaning his name filled his mind, “Well, you’re in luck because your dream is about to come true.” Louis moved off of him and took off his boxers before laying on his stomach between Harry’s legs. Louis grabs Harry’s length and starts to jerk him off slowly before licking a long stripe by Harry’s entrance.  
  
“Fuck, Louis!” Harry’s back arched off the bed and Louis continued to lick around his quivering hole, poking his tongue inside before adding a finger along with it. Harry was a moaning mess by the time he reached three fingers.

“Come on, just get on with it already!” Harry moaned loudly as Louis put on a condom and slicked himself up. He knew neither of them would last long so he entered him all at once, Harry screaming from the pleasure and the sudden intrusion.

Louis waited for the go for Harry and he started to thrust quickly seeing as Harry was already jerking himself off as his orgasm was catching up with him. Literally, not much later they were both coming within seconds of each other. Louis slips out and pulls off the condom before getting up to clean off Harry.

Harry was still breathing heavily, “Wow.” He looks up to Louis and he realizes that they didn’t even kiss.

Louis just cocks an eyebrow as he tosses the cloth into the laundry bin, “What?” he questioned silently as he cuddled into Harry’s side.

Harry didn’t reply, but did press his lips to Louis’ softly. Louis smiled before breaking the kiss and setting his head onto Harry’s chest.

**

  
  
“Harry, I’m being serious!” Louis shouted as they were trying to go shopping to help Harry be less recognizable.

“But, I love my curls!” Harry pouted, “Can’t we just quiff it like you?” Harry questioned to Louis who was just looking at Harry, seeing if it’d work.

“Alright, fine, but you’re still getting a trim.”  
  
“But, I thought you loved my long hair?” Harry leaned down, “You always love to pull it.”

Louis turned his head, “I know, it was just a thought,” Louis kissed his cheek, “And I have the perfect person who we could ask for help with hair.”

Harry sighed, he just wanted to go home and relax. With him only having until sundown when he changes into a kitten, they had to leave the house really early right when the shops had opened.

Louis turned around and noticed Harry’s discomfort, “We don’t have to do that today, you know that right?”  
  
“Really? Because I’m exhausted and hungry.”

“Louis nods in reply, “Yeah, me too. Why don’t we go get something to eat and take it home just in case we lose track of time when you change.”

“Yeah, that would be a good idea. What were you thinking of getting?”

Louis shrugs, “I want pizza, but I also want some hot wings, so we could just order from the pizza place down the street, they sell both.”

“Sounds good to me, but make sure you get the hot ones, I love those. And maybe you could get their buffalo chicken pizza, can we get that?”

Louis chuckles, “Whatever you want love, but lets get going so you don’t have to reheat it tomorrow for lunch.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand that doesn’t have shopping bags and pulls him out of the store.

**

  
  
Louis and Harry were sitting in the living room watching a movie and eating the food. Harry moaned at the taste from the pizza, “This is so good, we need to get this more often."

Louis hums in response, “Harry? Can I ask you a serious question?”

Harry swallows and turns his body, “Sure, what’s up?”

“Have you tried to contact your family?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in, “Not really, they never really liked me anyways and if I tried to contact them, they’ll probably turn me into the government.”

Louis frowns, “I’m sorry love.”

Harry shrugs, “It’s fine, I’m fine. I’ve got you and I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” Louis smiles small before pecking his lips lightly. It hasn’t even been a day since they confessed and had sex, but it felt like they were together longer.

They continued on eating and never realized the time before the movie ended. Harry looked at him and saw that he was still human, “Lou, what time is it?”

Louis looks it his phone, “Just a bit after nine, why?” His eyes widened, “What? How are you still human?”

“I’m just as confused.”

“Wait, maybe it worked like Fiona and Shrek?”

Harry glared at him, “How is that even possible? Some witch didn’t do this to me a stupid scientist did.” His voice grew deeper and angrier.

Louis became small, scared of Harry, “I’m sorry, I only meant it as a joke.”

Harry sighed, “I know, but maybe like whatever he put into me wore off?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t care because if you’re not in bed within the next five minutes getting yourself ready for me I won’t touch you for a week.”

Harry instantly gets up and goes into the bedroom. Louis smirks, “Well, it looks like my little kitten is no more.” He thinks about it for a second before realizing that someone was waiting for him.


End file.
